Beck Mongolian Slash Squad
by SkyeLight Hope
Summary: (What if Beck was a yaoi anime?) Koyuki thought his life was a dead end, until he met a certain Minami Ryusuke. Ever since, his life's been opened to brand new experiences and filled with music that touches the soul. (HIATUS: TO BE CONTINUED AFTER OMEGA NOTES IS COMPLETED)
1. Live 01

**Chapter Summary: Tanaka Yukio meets a dog and its owner, a certain Minami Ryusuke, and he realizes his fourteen year old life was about to get interesting.**

 **Warning: Genderbent and swear words. If you're uncomfortable with either... Well, you've been warned.**

 **Koyuki will be known as Tanaka for the early parts here.**

 **Genderbent:**

 **Tanabe - Takeba**

 **Izumi - Izuki**

 **Kayo - Kiyo**

 **Mit-chan - Mit-tan**

 **~o~**

"Tanaka-kun... Tanaka-kun!"

The boy jolted at the sound of his name. He was too busy doodling to pay attention in class, and now he was called to read from the book.

"Oh!" Tanaka fumbled to pick up a book from his desk.

His classmate just a little ways off from him hid herself behind her book and whispered to him. "Idiot. Page 31." She said with a sneaky smirk.

"Right. Thanks." He whispered back, not thinking about the smirk as he was finding the page. He stood up and read from. The textbook about the Pythagorean theorem. For some reasons, his classmates started laughing quietly.

"That's true, Tanaka-kun. Unfortunately, it has little to do with English class." The teacher smiled, mildly amused.

That's when the class started laughing out loud and Tanaka sighed, taking his seat dejectedly as the teacher tried to make his class settle down.

 _Is this all there is?_ He had to wonder. _Fourteen years old, and I already felt like my life was in a dead end._

 _Well... Until I met..._

 _Him._

 _ **View at Fourteen.**_

"So Takeba, you read that article?"

"Yeap. Must be nice. Eighteen years old and a pop idol."

"Some life, huh. Then there's us. No one's going to be much in a hurry to read our memoirs."

Takeba made a look at her classmate. "Aw come on, relax. You're living your life just to write an auto-biography?" she rolled her eyes.

Why does he put up with her, one would wonder. Well, she was basically the only one who does talk to him and he was basically the only one who tolerated her... Quirks. There wasn't really much of a choice.

"No, of course not." Tanaka muttered lowly. "But still."

Takeba smirked. "What you need is a little thrill, Tanaka." She grabbed his arm and dragged him after her.

"Ack! Takeba!"

 **~o~**

Taking pictures of the males of the school's swim club on the sly. Leave it to Takeba to think of the most awkward past times.

She kept snickering as she took the shots while he just tried hiding himself better behind the bushes. Suddenly, Takeba gasped dramatically and stopped taking shots. Tanaka looked at her.

"Hoooé... Omigod... It's Ishiguro-sempai!"

Tanaka widened his eyes and finally looked towards the swim club, his cheeks reddening, looking at the black haired guy in his swim trunks, exposing his abs, which Tanaka was sure would develop into a nice six packed when he gets into the right age, his hair wet and sleek... Well, from swimming. But it was usually styled properly, like how Prince Charming may have styled his hair.

That's right. Tanaka was gay.

"A handsome face, hot damn body, awesome at sports and at the top of his class!" Takeba squealed. "Ishiguro Izuki is the perfect male specimen and he's right here at Higashi Middle School! I get all hot just looking at him!"

Izuki turned to his team mate who was calling him for his turn.

"Okay... I'm gonna sell a hundred of these."

Tanaka wasn't even listening to Takeba anymore, his own face feeling too heated and him feeling too flustered.

"Camera. Don't fail me now." Takeba snickered. She positioned her camera, and zoomed right where Izuki's crotch was. But just before she could click the button, the camera was pulled away from her. "Hey!" She turned to him. "What you go and do that for? Ooooh, right, you wanna take the money shot yourself, huh you dog?" She snickered.

Tanaka didn't respond, looking thoughtful. Remembering... When he was a child and who Izuki was to him... his time as a kid in a Calligraphy class. A kid got his attention by painting across his face, saying it was an improvement to his gloomy face. Tanaka tried painting the kid's face back.

 _I still remembered. Back then, Izuki-nii was the only other kid who talked to me._

Then, Nakajima Calligraphy School shut down. They said their good byes that day, taking separate paths. Tanaka remembered running home crying that day. He had, after all, parted with the one true friend he ever had. He thought he'd never see him again.

Till now.

"Oi, give it back."

 _Izuki-nii,_ He smiled to himself, lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Takeba taking the camera back. _Up until three years ago, that's what I called him._

"Hey, who's over there!?"

Takeba jolted, and made a run for it, leaving Tanaka.

Izuki raised his head at the commotion.

"See?! It's that weird chick, Takeba, in the bushes with a guy!" A girl team mate whined.

The team captain took a look. That's when Tanaka took his bag and went after Takeba.

"Hm, who are they, a couple of little seventh grade brats?"

"Do you know those two, Ishiguro? I think she had a camera. What a whore."

Izuki stared on. "Little Yuki, huh?" He muttered.

 **~o~**

"Dang, that sucks. You think they had a good look at us?" Takeba asked as Tanaka was still catching his breath. "Ah well, let's hit the mall."

Tanaka didn't really have much to do, so he went along, following Takeba trying on outfits that were too small on her and make up that made her pass for a clown.

"Wanna grab some udon?"

Tanaka shrugged. "No, I'll pass. Still pretty broke."

"Oh," Takeba said uncaringly. "well, see you."

Tanaka looked around where he was to get his bearings. "Okay, not the best part of town." He muttered as he moved to find a place he was familiar with.

Unfortunately, that only led him to some thugs that beat him up. It was another hour before he got back to his neighborhood.

"Oww..." He winced, slumping down a bench, a dog barking from somewhere. "Man, what am I doing?" He asked no one in particular before laying at the bench.

The barking got louder followed by the sound of kids. Tanaka looked from the corner of his eyes, spotting some brats messing with...

"What's up with that dog?" He blinked. The dog looked like some kind of cross between Frankenstein and a voodoo doll. Tanaka got up, walked out of the park and went towards them. "Hey, what are you doing? You kids leave him alone!" He scolded.

The kid glared at him. "Aw. Asshole! Come on, let's go." He ran off with his companions.

An unfamiliar, deep and cool voice spoke, in a different language.

" _Beck! Come here!_ "

Tanaka looked to the side, seeing a boy probably a little older than him walking towards them. He had long hair and a red shirt on.

In Tanaka's eyes, he looked pretty cool.

" _I told you, you shouldn't go out alone._ " The boy complained in English. Tanaka was now glad he usually kept up with his class and had good marks in English. The guy was probably a foreigner. " _Dumb dog, making me worry._ "

The dog, Beck, ran towards the taller boy, barking happily.

" _So... I guess that's your dog?_ " Tanaka hoped he spoke English clear enough for him.

The guy chuckled. To Tanaka, it sounded really nice. "Yeah, he's an ugly mutt isn't he?"

" _No, no... He's cute... I guess... In his own way..._ " Tanaka tried to assure. Then, he realize something. He spoke Japanese and actually did look like one.

The man stood up, giving up on petting the overly active dog and spoke to Tanaka. "Beck says thanks for saving him." He smiled.

The dog ran towards him.

"Oh, sure." Tanaka smiled back, crouching down with an outstretch hand. "Good boy, that's a nice doggy... Ah!" He cried out as the dog pounced at him and went to lick his face freely until he was all slobbery. "Ah, hey! Wait wait, cut it out!"

The guy looked amused, crossing his arms. "How about that, Beck doesn't normally take to strangers so fast. You gotta be something special, kid." He walked towards them, pulling Beck off Tanaka. "Here, use these." The guy offered him a pack of _Onochin Loans_ (tissue wipes).

Tanaka hoped he wasn't blushing. It wasn't hot enough to blame the heat, either. "Okay, th-thanks." He managed as he took it.

"See you 'round." The guy smiled, waving off with two fingers before walking away from him. The dog barked one more time before following.

Tanaka looked at the pack, thinking that at least one good thing happened to him today. Sure, tissue wasn't much but it did come from a handsome guy, so he'll take it.

"I'll give this back to you next time, okay?" Tanaka called out, waving the pack.

The only response he got back was seeing the guy raise an arm and waved it off casually, not even turning back.

 **~o~**

"You're joking, right?"

"Nah. First I get beat up then I got slobbered." Tanaka sighed, leaning against the window. He carefully didn't mention anything about the guy he met. "Some day, huh?"

"Definitely."

Tanaka nodded. "You probably can't get rabies from just being licked though, right?" He mused.

Takeba didn't respond, just inching away from him.

"Hey Tanaka," Their class representative suddenly called out. Tanaka looked towards him and nearly choked as he saw who stood just beside him. "Visitor." He said.

"Oh! It's Ishiguro-sempai!"

"Oooh, someone pinch me!"

"No way, what does Ishiguro-sempai want with Tanaka?"

"I'm so jealous, even if Tanaka is a guy."

Tanaka swallowed, making his way out the classroom. He closed the door, relieved that it diminished the sounds somewhat.

"Sorry... About that." Tanaka managed out.

Izuki shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, so listen, Little Yuki... You free Saturday night? Thought we could catch up." He said.

Tanaka jumped, not sure if he's more surprise by the invitation or the nickname he hasn't heard in a while. Then suddenly, Izuki moved in closer, and Tanaka had to move back a bit, blushing.

Izuki noticed the bruises. "Hey Little Yuki, were you in a fight?" He asked in concern. "what happened to you?"

"Nothing, r-really." Tanaka managed, but unable to look at Izuki in the eyes. "I'm fine now."

Izuki backed off a bit, smiling kindly. "Listen... Koyuki."

 _Back when we were a kids, there was another boy in class who had the same name as me: Yukio Tanaka. So Izuki-nii gave me the nickname Koyuki (Ko - Little) for Little Yuki. He's called me that ever since._ Koyuki smiled at the memory. _Just like I've called him Izuki-nii._

"I'm going bowling at Saturday with a few friends," Izuki continued. "You want to come out with us?"

Koyuki blinked. "Oh, uh. Sure." He nodded.

"Oh good," Izuki grinned. "Now we have enough people. With exams coming up soon, just about everyone I know is snuck at home studying. Plus, I have a free coupon. It would suck to just let it go to waste." He patted his shoulder. Koyuki looked up at him. "So thanks. It'll be fun, too."

Koyuki smiled, nodding.

Then, the bell rang. "Whoops. I'm so gonna be late for P.E., I'll see you Saturday." Izuki went off, waving bye.

But Koyuki knew this time, he'd be able to see him again.

 **Beck Mongolian Slash Squad**

"My, you're in a good mood."

"Yeah, well..."

"Just don't stay out too late."

"I won't."

"Especially making out with Ishiguro-kun, no matter how hot he is."

"Mom! I definitely won't!"

"Heehee, just teasing. You take care now."

 **~o~**

 _ **Crash!**_

"Yeah!" Izuki cheered, raising a fist to the air. "There's a strike!"

A classmate clapped his hand. "Nice one, Izuki-kun!" He said.

Izuki smiled in response, before looking at the corner of his eyes to see Koyuki take his turn. And he didn't really do a good job. Izuki's smile faltered and his friends didn't seem happy too.

"Jeez, we'll never win at this rate. Come on Izuki-kun, can't we switch teams?"

Koyuki went back dejectedly, till someone was offering him a drink.

"Koyuki," It was Izuki. Koyuki managed a smile. "why don't you try lining up your shots with the arrows?" Izuki suggested with a smile of his own.

"Okay." Koyuki said and tried again. This time, he got a strike. "Hah! Yes!" He went back to Izuki.

Izuki smiled. "You owe it all to your great sensei."

"No way," Koyuki smirked. "this is raw talent."

On his next turn, he got another strike. Izuki was impressed. Then again, Koyuki always had been a fast learner.

 _And at that moment,_ Koyuki thought. _two years we hadn't seen each other, vanished completely._

 **~o~**

"Man, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go grab a burger."

"Or a donut."

Koyuki spoke up. "I was thinking maybe Stir fry." He said.

"What?!"

Izuki remained neutral. "Yeah, I'm not sure what I want yet." He admitted.

"That's okay," Koyuki looked down. "I can go by myself."

Izuki was about to respond to that, but then, he spotted someone. "Hey, it's Kiyoshi." He said. "Kiyo-kun!"

"Yo Izuki-kun, man, what's up?" Kiyo walked up to them. "So, what's the scene, dude?"

"Just deciding what to eat." Izuki said. "Burgers or Stir-fry?"

"French fries!"

Kiyo shook his head. "Not really hungry, so how 'bout we do something else?" He said before suddenly laughing.

"Kiyo-kun, you smell like booze." Izuki commented.

 **~o~**

Koyuki frowned but tried to hide it. He had a bad feeling about this. He's never even been in a bar before, and he never planned to go into one tonight or in any other night in the nearest future. He just settled on watching Izuki enjoy himself in playing some PacMan. When he won the game, Izuki looked towards Koyuki, grinning and offering a peace sign.

Koyuki smiled, awkwardly offering one back.

Until Kiyo suddenly dumped himself practically on top of him and he had to move to make room. "Koyuki-kun," he drawled, a little drunk. "drinkin'?"

"Er, sure," Koyuki held up his glass. "I'm, uh, already on my second glass of Oolong tea."

Kiyo smiled lazily. "You wanna do some karaoke?" He grinned.

"No, I'll pass." Koyuki denied. "not really into that sort of thing. Sorry." He flushed when Kiyo got a little too close for comfort and nuzzle his shoulder.

If the guy smelled like beer before, now he smelled like vodka. "Coooome on, dude. You know you wanna. Izuki-kun was going on about your voice." Kiyo insisted.

They were interrupted when a middle aged lady settled down a plate of fries. "Hey, here you go, on the house." She said with a wink.

"Hey Mit-tan, what, did you get a chef's license?" Kiyo said teasingly.

The lady smirked. "Sure did." She laughed before leaving.

"So that's the owner, huh?" Koyuki mused. "Was that her real name?"

Kiyo smirked, shrugging. "Maybe."

"Well, I want to thank her for the fries," Koyuki said. "But I'm not sure she'll like a kid like me calling her by nickna-"

Suddenly, the owner came back. "Hey, hey. I'll be more offended if you don't, honey." She grinned, laughing as Kiyo hiccoughed.

"Cool, thanks for the food, Mit-tan-san." Koyuki said.

Mit-tan smiled kindly at the kid. "Hey listen, we have a lot of regulars. But I couldn't tell you what half of them do," she said. "I don't know if they give me their real name or a nickname, and I don't ask. At _Remedy_ , we don't give a damn who you are. So long as you pay, honey." She winked.

Suddenly, they heard crying. An annoying kind.

"Huh?"

"Hu, hu. So, like what, does this mean you're breaking up with me?"

Koyuki looked over, seeing the back of a blond girl's head and a familiar boy... His eyes widened.

"Look, I told you." The long haired boy spoke tonelessly. "I don't have the time." He looked away from him dismissively. "We're over."

The girl kept sobbing. "Re-us-kay, you bastard."

"Oh, that guy, Minami Ryusuke." Kiyo mused. "Kinda a jerk for sixteen. You know him?"

"Not really." Koyuki said reluctantly. He wished he did, that's for sure.

Mit-tan sighed. "Yeah well, he's a total pig. Making the girls cry, not paying money he owes." She said.

"Seriously?"

Koyuki didn't really want to believe that.

Mit-tan nodded. "Yeah, but even so..." She continued thoughtfully. "There's something about that kid. Got some kind of strange attraction working for him. Whatever it is."

Koyuki didn't have trouble believing that now.

"Still, he's also kind of a liar." Kiyo spoke up.

A patron hollered, "Mit-tan, sake!"

Mit-tan smirked, shaking her head before heading off.

"He is?"

"You ever heard of a band called _The Dying Breed_?" Kiyo asked.

Koyuki shook his head .

"Oh well take my word for it, there's this totally popular rock band in America called _The Dying Breed_!"

Suddenly, Izuki came up to them. "Yeah, what about _Dying Breed?_ " He smiled. "I _love_ that band."

Koyuki blushed at the close proximity.

"I heard he used to be in a band with Eddie before Eddie started playing Guitar in _Dying Breed_." Kiyo told him.

Izuki looked confused. "Who are you talking about?" He asked.

Kiyo cocked his head towards Ryusuke's general direction. Koyuki pointed to the direction himself.

"You son of a bitch..."

"Come on," Ryusuke deadpanned. "I know you've got other guys beside me, right?"

The girl slapped him. The three of them flinched in shock. The girl stood up, "Fine! What's more important? Me or that shitty band?!" She demanded.

"The band." Ryusuke replied, like he didn't even need to think about it.

The girl cried harder and stormed out of there.

Koyuki actually felt more bad for Ryusuke getting slap than the girl. Just before they left, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of _Onochin Loans_. Mit-tan passed by and he held it out for her. "Mit-tan-san, could you give these to that guy for me?" He asked.

"Sure, honey."

 **~o~**

"Wow. It was something like a soap opera back there." Izuki mused.

Koyuki nodded. "Yeah, it was something all right." He agreed.

Suddenly, one of Izuki's classmates was calling out to them loudly.

"Hey, hey guys come here, check it out!" He said, gesturing to a vandalized car. "Man, somebody really got this thing good. Oh it's gonna costs a fortune to rub all that stuff out."

Koyuki bit his lip. "Uh, yeah... Maybe you shouldn't get so close." He said nervously.

"Relax, I'm just lookin'"

"I actually agree with Koyuki, dude." Izuki spoke up. "So..."

Then, someone begun yelling, " _Hey! What the fuck did you do to my car?!_ " He threw his beer. " _You... You little fuckers speak English or what_? _Answer me_!"

Izuki's friend jolted and started backing away from the angry, drunken American.

" _I... I'm... sorry!_ "

Koyuki gaped, incredulous. "This is crazy!" He said. "Sempai, why are you apologizing?"

The drunken Americans started cornering the guy.

 **~o~**

Meanwhile, Ryusuke was just about to leave _Remedy_ himself. Mit-tan noticed and called out to him. "Hey, heading out honey?"

"Yeah."

Mit-tan went up to him, holding out _Onochin Loans_. "Here," she smiled. "some kid asked me to give this to you."

Ryusuke looked at it. "Yeah?" He mused, then smiled, remembering. "All right. Thanks, Mit-tan." He took it before heading out.

 **~o~**

" _Fuckin' stupid kids! I'm gonna make you pay for this right now!_ "

Izuki shook his head, making a placating gesture with his arms. " _No, wait. It wasn't us. We didn't do this._ " He tried reasoning. " _Please._ "

The man tsk-ed, not believing. Koyuki swallowed. Izuki may be the most physically capable among them and a ninth grader, but they are all still grade school students.

" _Why are you still listening to this shit? Kick some ass_!"

They started laughing.

" _You heard the man! Seriously, shut. The. Fuck. Up_!"

The man raised his fist.

"No!" Koyuki protested, getting between them and Izuki. He wasn't just going to let anyone hurt someone he cared deeply about. "You leave him alone!" He glared at the Americans boldly.

Izuki widened his eyes, not expecting that from him. "Koyuki...?"

Koyuki swallowed, but stood his ground. "You think just because you're big you can go around acting like an asshole?!" He lashed out.

They all waited for a reaction.

" _... Ass... Hole_?" The man stared him down. " _NOBODY CALLS ME ASSHOLE, GOT THAT_?!" He used both hands and picked up Koyuki roughly by the front of his shirt.

"Ah!" Koyuki yelped, grabbing those hands, struggling to get down.

" _You little shit_! _I'm gonna kick_ _your_ _fuckin' ass man_! _Right now!_ " He glowered.

Izuki gasped. "Koyuki!" He stepped forward, ready to fight back if necessary. Then, a new voice speaks up.

" _Knock it off_!"

Koyuki managed to look and found Ryusuke just a little ways off the side.

" _I saw your car two hours ago and it was already scratched_." Ryusuke said, hands on his hips.

The man glared at the newcomer. Koyuki stopped struggling, concerned about how this would go, then he was suddenly unceremoniously dropped to the ground. " _Who the fuck are you_?!"

" _You're gonna apologize to these kids_."

" _What the fuck_?!"

Ryusuke looked at them seriously. " _You heard_." He prodded.

The Americans started laughing again.

Ryusuke got angry. " _APOLOGIZE_!" He demanded, stomping his foot. A man tried to punch him but Ryusuke simply ducked under it, backing off. " _The cops are on their way_!" He said as he tried to get back his footing.

" _Shut the fuck up, kid_!"

" _Come on, let's go somewhere else_." Ryusuke taunted, " _Come on._ " He beckoned them to follow before turning his back on them.

The Americans looked amused. " _Come on, he says_..." They followed him.

"Are you okay?" Izuki asked, helping Koyuki up.

He didn't respond to that. "Ryusuke-kun!" Koyuki called out in concern.

Ryusuke stopped for a moment. "Nevermind me. You guys go on home." He said before continuing his walk.

They all frowned, guilty of being unable to help.

 **~o~**

"Five noodle bowls, here you go."

"Hehe, finally some real food."

"Those French fries, it tasted like she scraped them off the dumpster. Seriously, I thought I was gonna totally puke."

Izuki stirred his bowl with chopsticks in silence and Koyuki simply stared at his own bowl, unable to stop thinking about what had happened. Ryusuke had taken the fall for them to get away. Noble of him, but it didn't sit well for Koyuki.

Finally, he couldn't swallow the guilt and got up from his seat.

Izuki instinctively grabbed Koyuki's shirt sleeve. "Don't go." He said sternly. "You haven't finished your food."

"I know," Koyuki nodded, smiling slyly. "But like I said earlier, I really am in the mood for some stir fry."

Izuki frowned up at him. "Koyuki..."

Koyuki didn't give him a chance to reason with him as he went off, running back to where they left Ryusuke.

Izuki went out, watching his back as he went. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he remembered the awkward kid that ran off home, the day their calligraphy school shut down.

Koyuki hasn't changed all that much.

 **~o~**

" _Hey, hey-hey_! _Just chill man, okay_! _It's... Cool, okay_? _It's cool! Just put that thing down man_!" The American said nervously, a gun pointed to his head by Ryusuke. " _Just put that thing down, man... Just... Please_!"

" _Put it down, man_!"

" _Take it easy okay_?!"

Ryusuke glowered. " _You wanna do this_?! _I don't know how it is where your from, but in New York I've watched friends die_!" He lashed out as the Americans got more nervous. " _You do NOT fuck around in my neighborhood_! _Get the fuck out of here_!"

" _NO! Man, DON'T DO IT_!"

 _ **Bang!**_

 **~o~**

"Ryusuke-kun!" Koyuki cried out frantically ever since he heard a gun shot. He followed where he heard the sound the loudest. "Ryusuke-kun!" He saw garbage topple off, and found Ryusuke's body... Thankfully, not a corpse. But he was pretty beaten up.

"Damn..." Ryusuke groaned, "got tossed in the trash..." He muttered in annoyance, wincing when he felt a head ache. "Fuck!"

Koyuki ran up to him, out of breath. "H-hey man, are you all right?!" He asked worriedly.

Ryusuke managed to smirk, leaning back to the garbage. "Those guys were so drunk, I didn't think they'd figure it out." He said, looking at the fake gun with a bunch of random flags attached to it by a thread. "Jeez..." He shook his head, looking up at Koyuki. "You did real good back there," he said before wincing. He closed his eyes. "You showed a lot of heart, small guy like you, going after those big gorillas. Do you spend your free time standing up for dogs and the little guy, kid?" He opened his eyes, and blinked. "What's up?"

Koyuki's eyes were tearful.

"Come on..." Ryusuke spoke gently. "I'm the one who should be crying here."

Koyuki rubbed at his eyes. "I... I'm sorry, I..." He sniffed, voice hoarse. "But lately... For a long time, actually, I felt like no one cared if I lived or not."

"Man," Ryusuke huffed, getting to his feet slowly. He ruffled his hair. "that's fuck up. Hang in there, all right?"

"Yeah, well... You..."

"Koyuki!" Izuki called out, running in. "Hey, get away from him!"

Koyuki blinked, "Izuki-nii?"

"Relax. I'm not gonna hurt him, man." Ryusuke held up his hands in surrender. "He saved my dog a couple days back, after all."

Izuki calmed down a bit at that. "Your dog, huh?"

"Yeah, Beck." Ryusuke said. "He's this old mutt Eddie and I found when we were in a band together."

"Oh, so that's a true story?"

Koyuki watched them talk and he felt forgotten again. He sighed. Well, he really wasn't all that interesting anyway, as oppose to these two cool, hot guys. They have no trouble carrying a conversation, even at first meeting.

"Seriously, _The Dying Breed_ is my jam." Izuki said.

"Cool," Ryusuke nodded. "Then maybe you should give my band a try. We have a gig coming up soon."

Izuki nodded. "Sounds great, dude."

"I'll tell you some stories about Matt of _Dying Breed_. Man, is he something. If he doesn't have a drink before a show he can't get up on stage... Oh, wait." He paused, turning towards Koyuki.

Izuki made a look.

"Yo, kid." Ryusuke called out. "what's your name?"

"Huh?" Koyuki blinked. "What, me?"

Ryusuke smirked.

 **~o~**

Koyuki drew Beck on the blackboard, smirking at how it turned out. Not bad for a quick doodle, he would say.

"Eck, that's a weird looking dog." Takeba mused. "But... At least Ishiguro-sempai didn't get hurt. Would've really sucked... You, on the other hand, I could stand to lose." She smirked.

Koyuki narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head before leaving and heading off to the roof. He smiled to himself, thinking of what happened that Saturday.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Ryusuke smirked. "Yeah, you." He chuckled. "I don't think I've caught your name yet."_

 _"Oh." I muttered, smiling a bit. So maybe I wasn't completely forgotten. "It's Tanaka Yukio, but Izuki-nii gave me Koyuki for a nickname. I like that better."_

 _Izuki smiled fondly at me._

 _"Cool, so I guess I'll go with that."_

 _Huh, he suddenly frowned._

 _"So, you two brothers or something?"_

 _I chuckled, shaking my head. "or something. It's just what I call him." I said._

 _"All right_ _. So anyway," Ryusuke pocketed his hands. "Why don't you stop by sometimes? I think Beck would like it." He said._

 _"Oh, right... How is he?"_

 _"Still runs off from time to time, little mutt. Maybe if he gets a frequent playmate, he'd settle a bit." Ryusuke mused. "and he seems to like you enough, too."_

 _I chuckled. "That's nice. Yeah, I can come around to play, if it's not a bother to you." I nodded._

 _"Yeah, I'm down with that." Ryusuke shrugged. "here, I'll give you an address. Come any time."_

 _ **Flashback end.**_

Koyuki can't keep from smiling, humming to himself while feeling the cool breeze brush his cheeks. " _ **What I wouldn't do to have this feeling everyday...**_ " He sang softly to himself.

 **~o~**

"Hey Koyuki," Izuki ran up to him as he was leaving school. "I was wondering if you wanted to stop by my place today. Mom keeps asking when I could bring you over."

Koyuki shrugged. "Sounds nice, Izuki-nii. But I made plans." He said. "I'm going over to Ryusuke's."

"Oh?" Izuki noticed the paper Koyuki held. "Ah, that guy. Okay, I'll go along with you."

"Huh? Really?"

"Sure. You can't easily trust people you just met, after all."

"Ryusuke-kun isn't a shady guy, though... Well, much."

"If you say so. Then again, you do just have a crush on the guy. So you could be bias."

Koyuki coughed, blushing. "Izuki-nii!" He frowned, looking away. "I-it's not l-like that. We're... Both guys, after all."

"Come on, Koyuki. You don't have to pretend with me." Izuki patted his back. "I won't judge."

Koyuki looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Izuki-nii..." Then, he smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's not a big deal." Izuki chuckled. "we go way back, man. Besides, someone's gotta protect your virtue."

Koyuki blinked. "My what... Ah! Izuki-nii, jeez!" He flushed. "Stop being an oniichan... Besides, he's probably not gay... And it is just a crush..." He gave a sideway glance longingly towards Izuki.

"Heh. I'm just teasing, don't take it seriously." Izuki chuckled, but there was a little something underlying it. "Anyway, I have been meaning to talk to him about _Dying Breed_ anyway."

"Oh, right. That."

"Uh-huh... So, Koyuki, what kind of music do you listen to these days?"

Koyuki thought about it. "Hmm. Chiemi Kuniyoshi." He shrugged.

"Chiemi Kuniyoshi?" Izuki repeated. "Oh, that idol singer?"

Koyuki nodded. "Yeap. That's the one." He said. "I think she's on the verge of breaking out in a major way."

"Hm."

Koyuki carefully didn't show his disappointment when Izuki didn't pursue the subject.

 **~o~**

"Let's see... Is it this way?" Izuki asked tiredly, taking a look at another curb.

Koyuki followed behind him. "Maybe?"

They took more than a few wrong turns along the way, but eventually, they ended up in Ryusuke's house.

Well, if one could call it that.

 **A/N: If anyone is reading, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Live 02

**Summary chapter: Koyuki goes to his first live show and meets a** **n** **interesting girl** **. Izuki gets him Into real music. Ryusuke needs better band mates.**

 **Genderbent:**

 **Grandma Minami - Grandpa Minami**

 **Fan boy - Fan girl**

 **~o~**

Koyuki and Izuki had reached their destination: An old house with a fishing pond at the back. Koyuki really wondered if Ryusuke lived there. But it was confirmed when he heard a dog barking and saw the Frankenstein voodoo from the other day.

"Oh, that there's Beck." Koyuki said to Izuki. "he's the one Ryusuke mentioned." He said, crouching down as Beck ran to him. "Hehe, don't slobber me up this time, 'kay boy?"

Izuki bent a bit, resting his hands on his knees. "Well, he's a weird looking mutt, isn't he?" He mused.

Suddenly, Beck barked at him. Izuki jolted, moving back and Koyuki held on to the dog, stroking behind his ears to keep him calm. But he was shock, too.

"Whoa easy, boy. Izuki-nii's an okay guy." Koyuki soothed, as if the dog would actually understand him.

Izuki smirked. "Just _an okay_ guy, huh?" He questioned. "Am I not your type, Koyuki?" He teased.

The younger boy blushed. "You know what I mean." Koyuki rolled his eyes. Beck started barking again. "Calm down, boy."

"It's okay," Izuki shrugged. "Dogs never really appealed to me either, anyway."

Koyuki looked up at him. "Naw, you just gotta give them a chance, y'know? Let them get used to your scent," he backed up a little, holding up his fist in front of Beck's nose. The dog sniffed at it, his tongue lapping. "and then pet him gently like this." He rubbed the top of his head. Beck then nuzzle unto his hand. "See?"

"Are you sure it's not just that he already likes you?" Izuki raised a brow.

Koyuki stood up. "Just try it, Izuki-nii. You're likeable," he assured. "You got this."

"Okaaay, I'll bite." Izuki crouched down, and raised a fist. "First, let him get used to my scent..."

Berk growled.

Koyuki grimaced. "Er, I didn't say to rub it to his nose yourself..." He pointed out.

"Then I pet him..." Izuki rubbed Beck's head a little forcefully. "Nice boy..."

Beck growled more be for finally biting him.

"Ahh! Ah!" Izuki yelped, trying to pull his hand away.

Koyuki gasped. "Izuki-nii!"

"Beck! Let go!" Ryusuke's voice is heard, the guy himself joining them, a hat on his head and a fishing pole resting on his shoulder. "Go on, go play." He made a _shoo-shoo_ gesture. "GO."

Beck went off.

"Ack, did I say _I'll bite_? I meant he'll bite." Izuki complained.

Ryusuke chuckled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Ryusuke-kun." Koyuki smiled at him.

"Ugh, told you I'm no good with dogs." Izuki told Koyuki, huffing.

"You didn't exactly do what I said right." Koyuki pointed out. "Does it hurt much?"

Izuki shook his head. "Nah, it's cool... Just... I'll probably get rabies now." He sighed.

"No worries man." Ryusuke assured. "Gramps gets him checked up regularly. Anyway, sorry about that. Beck doesn't get along with strangers at first. Although he had made an exception for Koyuki."

Izuki smirked. "I always knew you were an oddball." He teased the younger boy.

"That's not a very nice thing to say, Izuki-nii." Koyuki complained but good naturedly.

Izuki chuckled before looking back to Ryusuke's... _House? Looks more like a shack, though_. "So wow. This is where you live." He noted.

"Yeap." Ryusuke nodded. "and where I work."

"Wow... Both." Izuki merely said, not knowing what else to say. "Yeah... Well... It certainly has... Character."

An old man's voice is then heard. "Yes, I know. My house is old." He said gruffly, walking out of the door. "Well, you kids have fun. Just keep the house in one piece."

Ryusuke nodded. "All right." He said as Izuki and Koyuki bowed in acknowledgment to the senior.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Grandpa. See ya." Ryusuke said before turning to the other two. "I know what you're thinking. A dump. But it's comfortable." He said with a smile.

Koyuki just about swooned.

 **LIVE HOUSE**

"Man. You've got a ton of CDs," Koyuki mused, impressed with the collection of CDs and one other thing. "And..."

Ryusuke completed that for him. "Shoujo manga. Yeah, my kid sister left them behind. What can I say? I got hooked." He shrugged.

"Girls' comics... That's cool."

Ryusuke point at one particular series. "This one's good. _Happy Sangokushi_ by Christy Sakuishi. You should give it a read." He told him.

"Oh yeah, I know that one." Koyuki nodded. "I like that, too."

Ryusuke smiled. "For real? You're the first other guy who says that." He remarked. Koyuki never thought he'd felt grateful for boredom. "So, what do you–"

Izuki suddenly gasped. "I don't believe this!" He remarked, holding up a CD. "Awesome. This is _Dying Breed_ 's first CD! It even has the original art!"

"Hm, yeah, it's a good one."

"Do you have any idea how much this is probably worth now?"

"Uhm, a bunch?" Ryusuke guessed. "They do a cover for this Australian band."

"That is so cool."

"The original track was real country. Kinda like... _Drag Car boy_."

"Oh. Yeah. I have _Drag Car boy_. I wouldn't call it country though."

"Eddie is totally into them."

Koyuki looked back and forth from them, trying to follow the conversation but failing. There was no opening to change topic either. _It's like they're speaking another language... Guess this is the difference between the Cool and the Average._ He thought dejectedly. Eventually, he rented a fishing pole and went to one of the ponds out back. He kept glancing at the window, seeing the two older boys laughing, hearing the loud American music they were listening to as he waited for fish to bite.

"Seriously... Who was the one initially invited?" He shook his head, casting a new line. "Jeez. I need to stop pinning on guys out of reach... And so obviously straight."

 **~o~**

"... _ **Come on and close your eyes, take a look inside**_

 _ **and find the joy that's waiting for you.**_

 _ **Feel the beat, move your hands and feet,**_

 _ **And let your sun shine through...**_

 _ **Come on now, what I wouldn't do to have this feeling everyday...**_ "

Koyuki was listening to Chiemi's song when he heard his mom call out to him from outside.

"Yukio! Telephone!"

Koyuki stood up and headed downstairs.

"Someone named Minami!"

Koyuki blinked. "Minami? A guy?" He asked but was responded with laughter and television noise. He turned to the phone and picked it up. "Um, hello? Oh hey, Ryusuke-kun..." He smiled widely. "No, I don't have plans then... Oh, you have a gig this coming Sunday?"

["Yeah, I'd like you to come watch. And... I guess you could invite that other guy, too."]

"Yeah, sure, Izuki-nii would like that." Koyuki's smile kept widening, somehow glad that Ryusuke was mostly inviting him even if Izuki and he had hit it off well earlier. "I'll be sure to tell him."

["One other thing... Drop the _-kun_ when you're talking to me."]

Koyuki blushed suddenly, not expecting that. "Okay? Why?"

["Because you're only two years younger than me. It freaks me out."]

Koyuki wanted to say it was more freaky to be dropping honorifics on first names so fast between them. His Koyuki was a made up nickname, so it hardly mattered.

"Um, okay... Should I just call you Minami then?" Koyuki asked, although he thought that be a little of a step down.

["Yeah, no, seriously. Save honorifics for older people, teachers or strangers. I'm just Ryusuke. Besides, we're friends now. So that makes it okay, right?"]

Koyuki chuckled first then busted out laughing, sitting down on the stairs. He couldn't help it. He had less to almost no legit friends beside Izuki and now, Ryusuke. He found it funny, because he found both of the attractive. And they were his friends, that's more than what he can ever hope for. Though he had to question his English teacher's lesson the other day about birds with the same feathers flocking together. Since he wasn't remotely like any of the two.

Still, it was nice to know that not all cool people are jerks that look down on average kids like him and thought they were above them.

["Hey, I'm serious. Come on, don't laugh. Look man, I know politeness is a big deal here. I get it. But it's not my thing. Hear me? Got a decent first name. So use it... Koyuki, you cool with that?"]

Koyuki smiled softly. "Yeah... Just Ryusuke from now on. I'm cool with that." Even if it's to himself, he can at least pretend he was in some intimate relationship with the guy. "Sounds good. See you Sunday..."

He could at least allow himself to indulge in this fantasy.

 **~o~**

Koyuki couldn't seem to make up his mind. Ryusuke was definitely an interesting guy, and he feels flustered even just talking to him over the phone. But when he sees Izuki... Well, Izuki was something special to him, brought him out of his shell even if just a crack.

 _But... Maybe I shouldn't over think things, it wasn't as if I have a chance with either one, anyway..._ Koyuki thought _._

Koyuki waited for Izuki on the second floor of a McDonalds. He saw him already over at the intersection, and he found it odd when he didn't move even as the green signal for people to walk started blinking. And he was slightly red-faced, too.

"So sorry I'm late, Koyuki." Izuki panted as he finally arrived.

Koyuki cocked his head to the side. "Are you all right? You look at little flushed. Are you sick? Maybe you shouldn't have gone today." He mused.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Okay, if you say so. But... What were you doing down at the Intersection?" Koyuki prodded. "Did you lose something?"

Izuki flinched a bit, but Koyuki didn't notice so he didn't question it. "No, no. I'm good. Just... Koyuki, are you comfortable in those pants?"

"Huh?" Koyuki blinked. "Well... Yeah. They're new, so I'm breaking them in. It's a little tight, but mom bought them and did say they were form-fitting jeans so I guess that's why."

Izuki made a look. "So... You didn't just wear them to catch Ryusuke-kun's attention, right?"

"What! Izuki-nii! No!" Koyuki turned red. "Is that what this was about? Jeez, I'm not trying to hook up with him... Or anyone else, actually. And they're just pants."

Izuki offered an apologetic smile. "Yeah, right. Uh, sorry." He said. "So anyway, why don't we head out?"

Koyuki nodded. They headed over to the train station. When they got to their stop, Koyuki pulled out another piece of paper that Ryusuke gave him.

"Ryusuke drew me this map to the show, but I'm having trouble reading it." The younger boy shook his head. "It's a mess."

Izuki hovered, taking a look. "Man, his Japanese sucks. All simple Hiragana, I guess he can't write kanji." He remarked.

"Hm. Well, he probably had to re-learn it. Didn't he grow up in America?"

Izuki hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah. Where preferences are flexible."

"Eh? Preferences?"

"Say, Koyuki... "

"Hm?"

"What don't you start seeing Ryusuke-kun?"

"Uh... Huh? Seeing Ryusuke? As in... Wait... Huh?!"

"Like you said, he did come from America. Land of the Free." Izuki shrugged. "they're pretty open about things, so you've got a chance."

Koyuki shook his head. "No, I really don't. I'm just me, after all." He said off-handedly.

"Yes, you are just you." Izuki said softly. "And that's all you need to be."

Koyuki looked at him. "Izuki-nii..."

Izuki smiled at him. Then, he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot! Koyuki," he went through his bag. "I've got something here I want you to listen to."

"Yeah?"

Izuki pulled out a music player and head phones. "Here it is. Go on." He prodded, placing the ear phones in Koyuki's ears, smiling slightly as he saw him blush. He turned it the player on. "this is _Dying Breed_."

Koyuki waited. Then, the music came on and he widened his eyes. For a moment, he felt like he was at a real, live rock concert, visualizing it. He hasn't heard Ryusuke play yet, but he could imagine him standing on that stage.

Then, suddenly, it ended. Koyuki frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Izuki asked.

Koyuki looked down at the player, with the word _Lowbatt_ blinking on the screen. "Um, yeah..." He showed it to him.

"Shoot. The battery's dead."

Koyuki handed it back to him.

Suddenly, Kiyo's voice was heard. "Izuki-kuuuun!"

"Kiyo-kun," Izuki turned and walked towards the side. "It's about time, man, you're running kind of late."

"Whatever."

Koyuki continued looking off into space. " _Dying_... _Breed_... Amazing." He remarked.

"Koyuki," Izuki called out. "hurry up."

Kiyo grinned. "Come on, let's get a move on."

 **~o~**

"This way."

"Heeey, hurry up you two!"

"This place is... Interesting."

"Oh, good crowd."

"Yeah."

They went toward a board near a building with names written on them. "This is the list of tonight's band." Kiyo told them.

They proceeded into the building then down a stairway. Koyuki stopped in his tracks for the moment.

"What's wrong, Koyuki?" Izuki asked.

Koyuki muttered, "My first... Live House, wonder what it's gonna be like..." He said, to no one particular before proceeding.

"Hey wait a minute, Koyuki do you know where to-"

Koyuki opened a random door and peeked into it. He flinched at the sound of an angry voice.

"Don't make this difficult, man." A red haired guy glared at Ryusuke, holding up a box of hair color dye. "You need to get your head straight and listen to me... the entire band agreed to it."

Ryusuke gave a deadpan look to the said box. "I'm not gonna dye my hair." He said obstinately.

The red head sighed, exasperated.

Ryusuke looked to the opened door and smiled. "Hey, you made it. That's great." He said. "Thanks for coming, Koyuki."

"Er, uh, yeah. Hey." Koyuki managed, backing up a bit.

The red head considered him for a moment before looking back to the returnee. "Ryusuke."

Ryusuke looked back at him, eyes narrowed.

"This isn't about what you want, this is about what's best for the band. Got it?"

Ryusuke smiled cockily. "Hm, oh yeah, I get it, Eiji." He drawled. "this idea is ass."

Eiji smiled tightly, dropping the dye before throwing a fist at Ryusuke. The guy retaliated quickly. It would've gotten worse if two guys hadn't stepped in.

"Knock it off!"

"This isn't the time or place to start this crap! There's a scout in the audience tonight!"

"This is our shot! If we pull this off, we can finally quit our jobs and focus on our music!"

"Get it together!"

"Eiji-kun!"

"It's not me, man! It's Captain Him! This ain't working, Togo-kun!"

Koyuki awkwardly shut the door, thinking that he really didn't need to see that. He went back with the others to buy tickets.

"Wow. They were really going at it." Izuki mused.

Kiyo shrugged. "They take it serious, you know. So they can be a bunch of dicks sometimes." He said.

"Fifteen hundred yen, right?" Koyuki asked the girl at the counter.

"Yeap. And drinks are five hundred each."

Koyuki paid for the ticket before heading inside, immediately hearing the loud music and cheering as he did. A familiar looking girl was singing onstage. Izuki and Kiyo followed after him.

"So this is a Live House, huh? This is..."

" _ **All we need is to get into the night,**_

 _ **Yeah. People need it. Get into the night.**_ "

"... Sweet." Koyuki smiled, impressed by the girl's singing voice. He may bat for the same team, but somehow, this girl appealed to him, too.

"I agree." Koyuki jumped when he heard and saw Ryusuke was suddenly beside him, the girl forgotten. Almost. "... Minami Maho. She's fourteen... My kid sister."

"Oh, seriously?!" Koyuki gawked. _Well, that explained her appeal to me, too_.

"Yeah, interested?" Ryusuke asked. "I can introduce you. Hook you up."

Koyuki waved a dismissive hand. "No, not really." He said. "Girls aren't my thing. Thanks though."

Ryusuke blinked, but Koyuki didn't seem to realize what he had said. Ryusuke just smiled. "Okay then, cool." He shrugged.

"Still, she's got an awesome voice." Koyuki remarked with a smile.

 **Beck Mongolian Slash Squad**

"She's really good!"

" _ **We got to move for the world is turnin'**_ ,

 _ **I tell you baby, believe!**_

 _ **Woo, yeah! Get on the dance floor...**_ "

Koyuki nodded his head to the beat, getting really into it. If this was Ryusuke's sister's, then he couldn't wait to hear the guy's own performance. He had to admit, not bad for his first live show. And it was just the opening act.

Ryusuke watched him out of the corner of his eyes, amused with the normally shy kid's sudden moment of letting loose.

 _Music really does set you free._

 **~o~**

Koyuki and the others bought drinks after the opening act, waiting for Ryusuke's band to set up.

"It's all about _Serial Mama_." Kiyo remarked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Is that the name of Ryusuke-kun's band?" Izuki asked. "Who came up with it?"

"Who the hell knows," Kiyo said dismissively. "Rumors has it that Eiji-kun picked the name."

Koyuki silently listened as the two older boys made conversation.

" _Serial Mama_..."

"About a year ago, Eiji-kun told everyone at the show that he was gonna start the _Ultimate band_ or somethin' like that."

"The _Ultimate Band_?"

"Yeah I know. And he totally stalked Ryusuke-kun until he agreed to join."

Koyuki thought about the fight earlier, and that didn't seem like a guy who had previously bugged someone about joining a band. He didn't seem to like Ryusuke at all, and he could see from Ryusuke's reaction that the feeling was mutual.

Izuki stepped forward. "So is it true? Is there a scout here tonight?

"Yeaaah." Kiyo cocked his head to the side, gesturing to a man on a semi-formal suit leaning on a wall at the back. "I mean, he's standing right over there. Some big producer for a record label. He's a friend of a friend of Eiji-kun. If the guy likes what he hears then _Serial Mama_ could have a shot in the big time."

Koyuki frowned. "But they're fighting." He pointed out. If it were him, he definitely wouldn't like to work with difficult people.

"So?" Kiyo questioned. "Eiji-kun and Ryusuke-kun may fight but they're not stupid. They know if one of them bails, the whole band may fall apart."

"Those guys are pros, though!" A gruff but feminine voice joins in loudly. Koyuki and the others took a look and saw a chubby brunette. "Pure musicians! We're in the presence of rock gods and everyone knows it! The music coming off those strings speak to your soul, y'know! Mark my words, _Serial Mama_ 's got the juice!"

The three of them just stared at the girl.

"Cool," Kiyo looked passed her and up the stage. "they're about to go on."

Izuki smiled. "Great. Let's go see if we can get closer." He suggested.

Koyuki went to finish his drink quickly before following them. The crowd started bunching up together.

"This should rock."

The drummer starts off the beat. Followed up with both Eiji and Ryusuke stepping up with their guitars.

"I love you, Eiji-kuuuun!"

"Cool..." Koyuki smiled, before having to dodge the girl from earlier getting boobs on his face. "Ugh."

Izuki smiled in appreciation of the rhythm and Kiyo was jumping up and down like crazy, cheering loudly.

"We're _Serial Mama_!" The singer stepped in, waving to the crowd, mic at his hand. The crowd cheered louder.

But just when he started to sing, an odd frequency feedback disrupted the performance. Ryusuke jumped further from him but it didn't stop.

"Woah! Someone took their hand off the wheel. That's all right, though. Give us just a minute. We'll fix ourselves." The crowd started yelling their frustration. "That's right! We'll fix our world so we can rock yours!"

Koyuki frowned. "Man, this is weird. Does this sort of stuff happen very often?" He asked.

"Sometimes the cable shorts out. Or a speaker blows. But, like, that's all." Kiyo replied. "I never seen something as bad as this happen before."

Izuki shook his head, sympathizing. "What bad timing." He looked at the scout from the corner of his eyes.

"C2 and C3 are both down. Try connecting the guitar line to C1!"

"Okay, got it!"

"My ground is fine."

"Not mine. It's broken."

"Fine, I'll switch it!"

"How long is this gonna take?!"

"This suuucks!"

The scout breathed out a big puff of smoke, restless and impatient. This didn't look good for _Serial Mama_.

"Got it." Ryusuke said suddenly. "the effect's pedal was too low. Problem solved. Eiji!" He signaled.

"All good, I'm okay in my side." Eiji confirmed.

"Guys!" The lady at the controls called out. "we're back up! Let's go!"

At the performance continued where it left off, trying to pick themselves up from the disaster and pretending it didn't happen.

"Eiji-kun! Yeah!"

Koyuki grunted, having trouble enjoying the show with the boobs back with vengeance. "Ugh, hey!" He complained.

The scout lost his patience by then, and went towards the exit. Koyuki saw this and felt sad, for Ryusuke's sake. Izuki and Kiyoshi noticed this, too. And the band were probably aware, too, the disappointment affecting their stamina and making them tire quick. Ryusuke stopped playing by then, dropping his pick.

It seemed like _Serial Mama_ 's last performance.

 **~o~**

"They're having an After Party at a pub up the street." Izuki spoke loudly to be heard over the rain. "Do you want to go with us?"

Koyuki nodded, rubbing at his ears. "Yeah." He sighed. "Man, my ears are ringing like crazy."

"Oh, I forgot." Izuki chuckled. "this was his first Live House."

Kiyo laughed. "Don't be paranoid. You'll get your hearing back soon."

Koyuki smiled, relieved he wouldn't lose his hearing. "Let me call home real quick."

"Right on. We'll meet you there."

 **~o~**

 **[Pub New Shinshu]**

"Okay, three orders of Chuhai! Is there anything else?"

Kiyo drawled drunkenly. "Eiji-kun and Ryusuke-kun hasn't had a word together since the fight." He pouted, cheeks flushed, a glass of beer in his hands. Koyuki stared at him, thankful he only ordered tea again. "Doesn't that bother you guys? Dish (This) band ish (is) jeep, jeep (deep, deep) in the crap and no one shares (cares)!" He hiccoughed.

Koyuki smiled awkwardly, not knowing how to respond.

The girl from earlier sitting on his other side, who Koyuki had thought died, suddenly joined in the conversation.

"If you asked me, they just need a recomincile (reconcile)! Eiji-kun and Ryusuke-kun duo! They're eternal!"

Koyuki folded his hands together, smile frozen on his face as the two were slamming the beer glass loudly on the table. He's surprise they didn't shatter. He finally stood up and side stepped out from the table.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

The two keep their banging going.

Koyuki looked around for the rest room, but ended up spotting Izuki talking with Ryusuke. Figures. Those two get to sit on the same table together and he ended up on one with two drunken hardcore fanatics. He sighed, reaching into his pocket, feeling the pick Ryusuke dropped earlier.

Maybe he'll just return it later.

"Hey, you! Restrooms. Are they back this way?" A girl asked him.

Koyuki blinked, looking up. "Wait... you're Ryusuke's younger sister... Maho-chan, right?" He smiled.

"Mhm... So, Uhm, ladies' room?"

"Behind you, straight back."

Maho smiled. "Cool. My kanji's a little rusty. So, thanks... Uh,"

"Oh. Tanaka Yukio, but just call me Koyuki." He introduced.

Maho blinked. "Koyuki-kun, huh? Oh, so you're Koyuki." She smiled secretly.

"Huh? Uh, you know me?"

"Yeah, my brother might've mentioned you. Anyway, thanks for the directions." She went off with a wave. "Oh, and good luck."

Koyuki blinked, cocking his head to the side. "Weird... Good luck? In what?" He wondered to himself, too distracted to hear Kiyo and the girl having a fight and screaming match over _Serial Mama_.

Or Izuki watching him carefully.

 **~o~**

The next day, Koyuki was only half listening to class. He was mostly reading a magazine article on _Dying Breed_. He only heard their music at that short time before Izuki's player died, but it was enough to pique his interest.

"You should listen to this." Izuki said when he visited Koyuki at free period, holding out a CD of _Dying Breed_.

Koyuki smiled, taking it. "Excellent. Can I borrow it?"

"Yeah, of course." Izuki smiled. "Last night's incident aside, Ryusuke-kun's really something special, huh?"

Koyuki had no trouble agreeing to that. "Yeah."

"I hope you find something to get passionate about, Koyuki." Izuki suddenly said, smiling softly. "Keep it as long as you want."

Koyuki blinked, not really sure what brought that on. "Thanks, Izuki-nii."

"Well, see ya." Izuki waved and ran off.

Koyuki looked after him. "T-Thanks again!" He called out.

"If I didn't know any better," Takeba suddenly piped in behind him. "I'd say Ishiguro-sempai's gay for you." She said.

Koyuki rolled his eyes. "I kinda doubt it." He said.

"Yeah, me too."

They nodded.

 **~o~**

"So, Ishiguro. What's up? You've been kinda pumped lately." The Captain remarked.

Izuki smiled politely, pulling on his swimming trunks. "Really?"

"You've got a chick ready to be laid or something?"

Izuki just smiled secretly to himself.

 **~o~**

" _ **Come on... Let me talk to you,**_

 _ **I've got a feelin' in my head.**_

 _ **Come on... Let me walk to you,**_

 _ **I've got a feeling in my head...**_

 _ **In my mind...**_ "

Koyuki listened to _Dying Breed_ as soon as he got home and again after dinner. The music was really awesome, no doubt better than Chiemi Kuniyoshi. Japanese pop didn't compare at all to American rock. He stared at the CD, and for a moment, he saw Ryusuke's face. He chuckled, absently moving his hand to his pocket, and felt something.

That's when he remembered the pick he still hasn't returned.

 **~o~**

The next weekend, Koyuki headed downtown. He heard from Kiyo that Ryusuke usually had band rehearsals around this time. He wasn't very sure if there was still a band at all, but he decided to try his luck. With it raining though, Koyuki didn't think it was much of a good one. But at least he brought his umbrella.

And eventually, he did find Ryusuke standing outside a building. A moment later, the red head from that other night came out of it. The red head started talking, but Koyuki couldn't hear it over the rain.

Not that he wanted to eavesdrop, anyway.

"This was a big mistake." Eiji said darkly. "you and me, working together."

Ryusuke shrugged. "Hm. You and me in general was a big mistake." He said vaguely.

Eiji glared at him. Then suddenly, a phone was ringing loudly. He picked it up. "Yeah? Nah, it's all right... Sure, I'll be right there... Yeap. Thank you..." He then hung up. "Stupid job... There goes the whole weekend."

"Tragedy." Ryusuke said tonelessly.

Eiji scoffed. "Yeah. Whatever. Not everyone has a rich daddy." Ryusuke looked away then. "You've got no clue what it takes to survive in the real world." He was silent for a moment before finally speaking one more time. "Minami, just you wait. I will form the _Ultimate band_." He said before walking away.

Ryusuke muttered lowly. "Not if I do first."

 **A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! I really can't wait to get to the interesting ones and when the band becomes complete.**


	3. Live 03

**Summary chapter: Koyuki listens to a talented bassist, gets to know Ryusuke's sister more and sings to the moon. Ryusuke needs a vocalist. Koyuki takes** **swimming** **lessons from a weird,** **old** **lady** **.**

 **Genderbent:**

 **Mr. Saito - Ms. Seo**

 **~o~**

Ryusuke just listened as Eiji got on a van and drove off to work, letting himself be drenched by the pouring rain.

He barely noticed when the rain stopped.

No, it was still raining. Ryusuke could see that much. It was more like, he was no longer getting wet. He looked up and saw a dark umbrella shading him. He looked to his side and saw Koyuki holding up the handle a little higher to shade both of them, which looked a little difficult for him since he was shorter than Ryusuke.

The guitarist smirked, taking the handle himself to hold it up for both of them. "Hey," he greeted. "what brings you here?"

"I, uh, was at the neighborhood. And... Uh, no, actually I was coming to look for you, I got something here... Wait, where..." Koyuki rambled, reaching into his pocket before pulling something out. "Ah. Here." He held out his open palm and Ryusuke saw his pick. "You dropped it after the show last Sunday. Thought you might need it back."

Ryusuke smiled in wonder, the kid actually going through the trouble to give him back a simple pick. He had others, of course he did. It was like a silent rule for guitarist to have spares. Still, he didn't want to disregard Koyuki's effort so he went on and took it back, placing it in his breast picker.

"Thanks man."

Koyuki beamed in response. He tried to think of something then to keep the conversation going, he didn't want to say good bye yet. He couldn't explain it, but he really liked being around Ryusuke. He was cool, but there was no pressure to act the same or put up pretenses.

"Ah, oh yeah. Um, I've been listening to _Dying Breed_... And I was hoping, maybe, I could borrow that demo you have of their first CD?"

Ryusuke didn't respond to that, instead he took Koyuki by a shoulder. The younger boy felt himself flush, and that spot the guitarist held felt like it was burning.

"Come on," Ryusuke said. "I want to show you something."

 **Moon On The Water**

" _ **Coming at you hard,**_

 _ **Like a bear**_

 _ **With a vice grip**_ **...!** "

"Hey Ryusuke, the guitar's good!" Koyuki remarked, feeling the beat.

During _Serial Mama_ 's Live House,when they started playing after the technical difficulty, and even if the scout wasn't there to hear it, their music was still awesome. The band playing now wasn't as good but the way Koyuki heard it made him still think they were awesome anyway.

That's what Ryusuke wanted to work on.

He stopped drinking from his cup, looking at Ryusuke. "Just... Try and concentrate on the sound." He suggested.

"Huh?" Koyuki asked.

He's still not used to the loudness of Live Houses to hear both the music and someone talking to him. Even when they were speaking loud enough.

Ryusuke looked at him, and that helped him try to listen to him more carefully. "Close your eyes," he said. "listen to the music."

Koyuki was a little confused, wondering how that would help his listening. But he decided to try it, closing his eyes. With his eyes shut, his senses heightened and he could hear better. He was able to hear a deep sound that he didn't earlier. He could still hear the drums, guitar and singing, but somehow, this low, deep sound stood out more.

"You hear the bass?"

 _Oh... So that's called a bass, huh?_

"He's on a whole different level from the rest of 'em."

Koyuki opened his eyes, smiling. He looked at Ryusuke and nodded in agreement. "Awesome."

Ryusuke smiled back, satisfied. He looked back up to the stage, right at the bassist. If he was going to create the _Ultimate band_ , then he had to recruit this guy.

 **~o~**

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way." Ryusuke spoke to his cellphone. Koyuki waited silently at his side, glancing towards him every now and then. "Hey, don't get pissed. Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

Koyuki spoke up immediately. "Ryusuke, what's up?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, not really." Ryusuke assured with a smirk. "A certain someone is just a little pissed off."

 **~o~**

" _Didn't you hear me?! I said no! I'm waiting here to meet my brother not to get hit on by a couple of fuckwads like you!_ "

Koyuki flinched at the angry female voice that attracted the attention of everyone at the vicinity. Unfortunately, that's where Ryusuke was nonchalantly walking towards to.

" _Ugh!_ " The girl groaned. " _what's your problem?! Do you think I'm a whore or something?!_ "

" _Hey come on! That's not what I meant at all! I'm sorry!_ "

" _BULL. SHIT! You fuckin' bastard! Go. Away!_ "

" _Woah, woah. You're one scary chick..._ "

" _You creepy asses think I'M scary?!_

" _Whoa, whoa. Chill out._ "

The girl huffed, looking to the side. She saw Ryusuke. She raised her arm and waved at him. " _Heeey! Over here_!" She called out.

" _Fuck this._ "

" _She's crazy man._ "

The two men grunted, going away from the angry, screaming girl.

Ryusuke chuckled, walking up to her. Koyuki didn't mind pretending he wasn't there, for once. " _Hey, what's going on_?" He asked. " _who were they_?"

" _Just a couple of tools hitting on me_." The girl scoffed. " _They can go to hell_."

Ryusuke didn't look concerned at all, merely amused. " _Well, you scared the shit out of them_."

" _Yeah, thanks for being late_."

" _Yeah, sorry about that_." Ryusuke didn't look apologetic at all.

The girl was about to make a comment about that, but then noticed the guy beside being familiar. "Hm?" She blinked.

They went off to a less crowded area to talk properly. "So Maho, this is Koyuki." Ryusuke introduced. "he's that kid I told you about."

Koyuki smiled politely back at the girl. "Yeah," he said. "we've met."

"Yeah, so he's fourteen, just like you."

"Alright, cool."

"So where do you wanna eat?"

"I don't know, whatever." Maho shrugged. "Food?"

"Cool, then I'll leave that up to you." Ryusuke smiled, suddenly patting Koyuki on the shoulder. The younger boy jolted. "Good luck."

Koyuki and Maho blinked. "Huh? But... Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to talk to this bass player we just saw." Ryusuke told them. "His name's Taira Yoshiyuki. He's really good. Gotta move fast or someone else is gonna snake 'im." He gave them a wave and went off, muttering to himself. "A good bassist, that's the core of a band."

Koyuki frowned a bit, wondering if he was only brought along to get Ryusuke's sister some dinner. He sighed dejectedly. Of course even if Ryusuke had turn out gay, Koyuki supposed the guitarist would go for someone more his level, like Izuki or that bassist from earlier.

The guy had a hot body, Koyuki would go shirtless too if he had a body like that... And the confidence.

"Woah, you don't have to moan about it, man." Maho nudged him. "Ray leaves everyone hangin' every now and then, even people close to him. Don't take it personal."

Koyuki smiled a bit, looking at her. "So," he started. "does stir fry sound good?"

Suddenly, a phone rang. It was Maho's. She picked it up and talked on it for awhile. Koyuki waited.

"Great, see ya there." Maho hung up from her phone, turning to Koyuki. "I invited a couple of friends from school. That cool with you?"

Koyuki nodded, not like he had any reasons to say no after all. But when they got to the fast food joint and met up with her friends, he kinda wished he did. They were mostly talking about boys, and while the subject was of relative interest for him, it wasn't like he could just blurt out being gay and gush with them. Japan wasn't big on that, anyway. Takeba didn't mind it but she was fine with whatever as long as it didn't kill her, so it didn't count. So Koyuki just keep slurping on his milkshake as the girls gossiped.

"Oh hey, so the other day,"

"Hm?"

"I met this guy and he totally hit on me. He was such an asshole."

"Yeah?"

"Buuut... He was driving an BMV Convertible!"

"Really?!"

"Cool, that kicks ass! I love those cars."

"I know, I know. But he was totally creepy. His eye had this weird twitch, freaked me out!"

They laughed as Koyuki inwardly sighed.

"Jeez Risa, you always seem to get stuck with the weird guys!"

"I know right!"

"Why don't you just wait for one of Maho's rejects?"

"Ugh. Funny you should say that. These two jerks just tried to pick me up."

"No way! That sucks!"

"We never seem to get any cool guy. Like, maybe one driving a Porsche."

"You wish!"

"Nevermind that. Give mine a Ferrari!"

The girls laughed once more.

"Now you're talking! Hey! Let's go clubbing, we might find our dream guy!"

"Yeah. I'm down! Let's go!"

Maho smiled, but then she noticed Koyuki not enjoying himself. "Well, I'd like to go." She said. "but I'm kinda short on cash."

"Oh come on! Just get your dream guy to pay for you!"

"There you go!"

They laughed about that and Koyuki had enough. He stood up and made an excuse to leave, not bothering to wait for a response, knowing he wouldn't get any.

"Is that really the only things girls think about?" Koyuki asked aloud as he walked at the dark streets. "Really?"

To sum up, Koyuki's pretty glad he swings the other way.

 **~o~**

"So we're going Dutch, huh?" Taira, the bleach blond bassist from earlier, remarked, placing a glass down. "I had no idea you were such a cheap date."

Ryusuke smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said.

Taira smiled, twining his hands together and resting his chin on it. "Eiji and I jammed the other day," he admitted. Ryusuke carefully didn't react. "he's getting real good, real fast."

Taira stood up, taking his bass and Ryusuke watched as he made to leave.

"I finish school this year. I'm starting to seriously think about my future," Taira went on saying. "if you want me to be in your band, go find a good singer." He bargained before heading out.

Ryusuke looked back at the table thoughtfully. "A good singer, huh?"

 **~o~**

Koyuki was at the station, getting off the train. But he didn't head home just yet. He was wondering if he shouldn't have left Maho back there. Ryusuke did trust him to look after her, after all. Well, they were the same age so maybe not exactly look after, but it's the principle.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice some sneak up behind him until he felt hands at his back.

"Boo!"

"Ah!" Koyuki yelped, looking back. He was relieved to see it was only Maho. "Hey, when did you get here?"

Maho shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I don't have a place to crash tonight so I'm heading over to Ryusuke's." She said.

"Hmm... Oh, so uh, the other day..." Koyuki started, wondering how to phrase it. "you... Wished me good luck... For what, exactly?"

Maho shrugged, before bluntly answering. "You like guys, right? As in... You're into them?" She said. "So good luck getting one."

Koyuki gawked, cheeks heating up. He stumbled back and almost fell over the platform. But Maho grabbed his arm in time, keeping him steady.

"Whoa, don't do anything stupid now." Maho chuckled. "Well, not like I can talk. I guess I should have worded that carefully. I mean, shoot, it's not the first time I said something without thinking."

Koyuki tried to will his blush away by staying at that topic. "What do you mean?"

"I was working at this diner, and I keep fucking up with my mouth. So they fired me. And..." Maho paused, becoming quite all of the sudden. "... When I told my dad... He hit me." She said quietly.

Koyuki frowned, walking up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Maho smiled softly, looking to him. "You're a nice guy, Koyuki." She said. "I think we'll really get along... Except, maybe not with my other friends around." She chuckled.

"Yeah, well..." Koyuki shrugged, politely not commenting further about that. "Just... How did you know, Maho-chan?"

Maho looked at him. "Know what? Oh, you mean that thing with liking guys?" She smirked playfully. "let's just say... You're not good at keeping secrets."

"Huh? That doesn't make any sense."

Maho laughed. "Didn't have to. Now come on, we're going to see Beck." She insisted.

"Huh? Beck?"

 **~o~**

Koyuki had to text his mom that he'd be coming home a little late again. She didn't seem to mind at all. Koyuki was usually so introverted and cut off from kids his age, she was glad that her son was starting to open up more.

"Beck!"

Maho called out excitedly as the dog rushed up towards her. She laughed and crouched down. But just when she thought he was gonna pounce, he ran by her and towards Koyuki, pouncing him instead.

"Wah!" Koyuki cried out, stumbling on some crates. "Owww... Ack..." He winced as Beck licked him excitedly.

Maho huffed, hands at her hips. "How do you like that, haven't seen me in forever and he runs right by." She complained.

Koyuki sat up and patted Beck on the head momentarily until he finally went off to Maho. She seemed to let being passed by slide easily, petting him fondly.

"Hi, Beck. How's it going?" She cooed. "Is Ray taking good care of you, huh?"

Koyuki smiled as he watched her, sitting on a pile of crates. She then looked up at him... Or up passed him, to be exact.

"Wow, check out the moon." Maho commented, smiling.

Koyuki blinked, looking behind him before seeing it too. "Yeah," he agreed. "It's full..."

Suddenly, Maho started singing.

" _ **Full Moon Sways**_

 _ **Gently in the night of one fine day...**_ "

Koyuki smiled. "Wow. Maho-chan," he breathed. "that was beautiful.You've got a great voice, and you're cute." He admitted. He may be gay but truth was truth. "You'll totally make it as a singer."

"As if." Maho chuckled. He looked at her, blinking. "there's nothing special about my singing at all. What I really want to do is get back to New York and try to get into film school."

Koyuki smiled at that, remembering how Izuki told him it was good to find something to be passionate about. And when Maho sang that song, Koyuki felt as if he was close to finding it.

Koyuki stood up on a crate, turning and looking up to the moon.

Maho gasped, looking up as Koyuki started singing.

" _ **Full Moon Sways...**_

 _ **Gently in the night of one fine day**_

 _ **On my way,**_

 _ **Looking for a moment with my dear...**_ "

Maho stood up, staring at him in amazement. Beck was watching intently too, but didn't really know what was the big deal.

"I love _Dying Breed_. That's my favorite song of theirs." Koyuki admitted fondly before smiling at her.

Maho kept staring at him. "Holy shit."

 **Beck Mongolian Slash Squad**

The following Monday, Koyuki was reading some manga behind the school away from any teachers eye. He was just getting to a particularly funny scene when he heard a stern voice.

"Tanaka-san!"

Koyuki jolted, standing up stiffly. But he saw no one... Until Izuki stepped out from a pillar, smiling mischievously.

"What are you looking at?"

Koyuki sighed a little. "Oh Izuki-nii, it's you." His shoulders slumped. "Don't scare me like that."

"So," Izuki smirked. "You up for it?"

"Huh?"

"Today, six o'clock. Meet me by the municipal swimming pool."

"What're you talking about?"

"You'll find out when you get there," Izuki said playfully, before turning around. "Don't be late."

Koyuki cocked his head to the side as he left. "Swimming pool?"

 **~o~**

Koyuki felt his lungs beginning to burst and his leg muscles throbbing from over exertion that he wasn't used to. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he bursts to the surface, water coming out his nose. He coughed and gagged, breathing heavily.

"Hey, you, kid." The life guard called out to him with a megaphone. "don't grab on the lane ropes. And stay on your line."

Koyuki continued panting. "Easy... For... You to say..." He breathed.

"This pool is for fifty-meter training." The life guard continued. "don't stop until you made it from one end to the other, got it?"

 _ **Splash!**_

A guy dove into the pool, doing the butterfly stroke. Little did he know someone was following him until they suddenly grabbed his by the ankle for underwater.

He struggled to resurface before screaming. "Hwaah!"

"Ugh. Guess she's back..."

"Uh... Let's just go home..."

Koyuki blinked, seeing a lady a little on the round side, that made her in the tight swimsuit she wore hard to look at, grin as she resurfaced and coached the swimmer.

"You have a nice kick," she told the guy she practically scared half to death. "but you're pulling back from your elbows. Use your full arms on your stroke. You'll cut through the water faster."

"Huh? Uh..." The guy stared blankly, but avoiding to look at her chest. "Yes, ma'am..."

The woman held out a feet floatie. "Take this." She said. "hold it between your legs and focus on your arms."

"Mm... hm," The swimmer nodded awkwardly. "Okay?"

"Who is that lady?" Koyuki asked in wonder.

The life guard shrugged. "That's the most famous woman to ever swim at this pool," he said. "her name's Seo-san, forty years old."

"Famous?"

"A long time ago, she was an Olympic Swimmer." The life guard explained further. "when she sees someone in bad form, she feels it's her duty to help them fix it."

"She was in the Olympics?"

The life guard sighed, resting his cheek on one palm. "Yeah, she's a nice lady once you get to know her." He concedes. "Just... A little passionate, I guess."

Koyuki looked thoughtful. "Hmm... Passionate, huh?"

 **~o~**

Izuki looked around. He was pretty sure Koyuki was already at the pool by now, he did hear him talking to the Life Guard, too.

"That's weird..."

"Hey, Ishiguro-kun!"

Izuki looked over to his captain. "Hm?"

"Your pal's over there at the twenty-five meter pool."

Izuki took a look, and as his Captain said, there was Koyuki, doing some stretches with the former Olympic swimmer.

Izuki chuckled. "Looks like everything's going according to plan," he smiled to himself. The Captain gave him a confused look. "Koyuki, you've fallen right into my trap."

"Okay kiddo," Seo said as she stretched. "you ready for this?"

Koyuki nodded. "You're giving me a fifteen meter handicap, right?" He asked.

"Yeap. But don't think I'd go easy on ya, this will be a serious race honey."

Koyuki shrugged. "Yeah, fine." He said. "and if I win?"

"I will honor our deal," Seo promised. "and be your official swim trainer."

"Okay."

"But if you lose..."

Koyuki swallowed. "If I lose?" He asked.

"I'll slap your butt cheeks... bare!"

Koyuki gawked. "Huh?!" He demanded, staring at her.

"Hmph." Seo stood proud, hands on her hips. "And... I won't be holding back!"

"Why'd you have to be like that?"

"Cause we live in hard, cruel world kiddo." Seo snapped, thinking about bills she has to pay and loans she needed to pay them. "once you've grown up a bit, you'll understand."

Koyuki grimaced. _What did I get myself into now?_ He wondered.

"Now, ready!"

Koyuki yelped, getting to diving position. Izuki chuckled in amusement from where he was watching.

"Set!"

"Wah!" Koyuki bent quickly, almost losing balance and falling in.

"Go!"

Koyuki dove in. He didn't know what kind of stroke he was doing, and he didn't really care. He was gonna make most of the handicap and try to win this.

Because damn it, he wasn't exposing his ass to a random female if he could help it.

"Five meters... Ten fifteen meters..." Seo marked as Koyuki pathetically swam further. He even left his mouth open every time his face submerges in water. "FIFTEEN METERS! GYAA!" She took a leap and dove right in.

Seo swam professionally, cutting through the water quickly, closing the gap and it was obvious that she was gonna surpass Koyuki eventually.

 _Piece of cake!_ She smirked.

But then, just when she was about to pass by Koyuki, she caught sight of a lean muscled male submerged and cutting through the water over at another lane just beside hers. The strokes and form was flawless, it reminded her of her youth.

That distraction gave Koyuki opportunity to widen the gap once more and obtain victory. Seo got back to her senses and continued her course, but it was too late.

A whistle blew.

"I... Won..." Koyuki grinned shakily, relieved.

Seo pouted a bit. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Seo-san," The male swimmer smiled, lifting up his goggles. "long time no see."

Koyuki blinked. "Izuki-nii?"

"Hm? Oh hey, I remember you!" Seo smiled delightfully. "You're at the swim team back in my Alma Mater, Higashi Middle School! How's Suzuki-sensei's Lumbago doing, any better?"

"It's coming along great, thanks for asking."

"Good, good to hear. So, I take it this is your younger brother?"

"Oh no, no." Izuki waved a hand across his face. "Koyuki's a good childhood friend of mine." He smiled at the younger boy, who returned it with a shy one. "Anyway, would you mind coming back to coach us some more?"

"Not at all!" Seo beamed. "Always nice to have someone appreciate the works..."

Koyuki smiled to himself as he watched them conversed. Maybe there was more to the lady than he originally thought.

 **~o~**

"So you just challenged the lady," Izuki asked with a smirk. "You serious?"

Koyuki nodded. "Yeah."

"Figures."

Izuki laughed. The two of them were sitting on the stairs just outside the building of the Indoor Municipal pool. Izuki's swim club captain was behind them at the vending machines. It was getting late, but they weren't leaving just yet.

"Well, first I asked her for some pointers on my swimming... But then,"

"But then what?"

"Well, we somehow end up agreeing on that crazy race."

Izuki laughed. Koyuki smiled, getting back to his soda. But as he was going to drink from it, there was a juice box offered from beside him.

"Tanaka-kun?"

All three of them blinked, looking up to see a familiar yet unfamiliar face.

"Care for some juice, sweetheart?"

Koyuki flustered at the endearment. "N-no, thank you." He rejected politely.

"Sure? Okay, well, let's practice again sometime, ne? See you then." Seo smiled maternally, bowing slightly before leaving.

Koyuki blinked. "Is that even the same woman?"

"Yeah, I know." Seo chuckled. "once you get her out of the water, she's just a kind, ol' lady."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. She hasn't married yet, apparently wanting a man as eager, if not more, to have and raise kids as she does. So at times, she can go all mother hen at the most random moments," Izuki went on, oblivious to his Captain's restlessness. "For now, she spends her time listening to Classic Rock Music from the U.K... If you can imagine that."

"The U.K.?"

"You know, like from England. _The Beetles_ , _The Who_ , that kind of stuff."

"The _Stones_ are from England too, right?"

"Yeah, and so is _The Zeppelin_."

Koyuki and Izuki exchanged smiles, and the younger boy felt glad that he can finally have a conversation that they can both enjoy talking about.

"What am I, the third wheel?" Koyuki and Izuki blinked, looking up at the same time. "Listen man, I'm hungry like hell so I'll go right ahead. Let's just do Karaoke some other time, cool? See ya." The Captain gave a wave and went off.

Izuki felt a little chagrined. He forgot about that plan.

"By the way, Izuki-nii." Koyuki said, and the older boy looked at him. "Swimming's kinda fun, I see why you do it."

Izuki smiled, "Glad you think so, man." He said. "You think you'll keep doing it?"

"... Yeah, I guess."

"That's good to hear."

Koyuki smiled suddenly. "I was, uh, thinking of stopping by Ryusuke's on the way home." He admitted. He caught the look Izuki gave him. "Stop it, Izuki-nii. It's not like that."

Izuki laughed, shaking his head. "Well, since it's not, I guess I'll go join you." He said.

 **~o~**

When Koyuki and Izuki got to Ryusuke's place, they found him with a bat in hand and practicing his swinging.

"Hah! Hah! Huh!"

Koyuki watched him worriedly.

Izuki didn't seem bothered at all.

"So, you got a game on Sunday?"

"Sure do, Mit-tan asked me to play."

"Uhmm... Your grip..."

"Well, I guess it's more like I'm filling in. Wish I could say I was as good at hitting as I am at strumming..."

"Ryusuke, the way you're gripping that thing is, uh..."

"What?" Ryusuke blinked, "I'm sorry, did you say something Koyuki?"

Izuki walked up to him. "Ryusuke-kun," he said with a smirk. "Koyuki's got a present for you."

"A present?"

Koyuki brought out a leash from his bag. Ryusuke got the message. They went over to Beck, letting Koyuki pet him to distract him as Ryusuke went about leashing him.

"If he's out on the street, I was afraid he'd be picked up by the pound." Koyuki admitted.

Beck was not pleased with being leashed. He kept nuzzling Koyuki's chest and whining, begging to be free. Koyuki's resolve was wavering a little.

"Sometimes he takes off and doesn't come back for hours," Ryusuke agreed. "I do get worried about it."

Izuki shrugged. "Well, this will definitely help. Keep him from biting strangers, too." He said.

Beck barked at him. Izuki flinched. Koyuki chuckled wearily.

"Hey Koyuki," Ryusuke stood up and went into the house. "come here for a sec."

Koyuki blinked, following after him with Izuki close behind. When Ryusuke came back, he dropped a guitar case on the ground.

"Damn, it's a little dusty." Ryusuke remarked before opening the case, revealing an old looking guitar. "I want to give this to you."

"Wha-no way," Koyuki stared at the guitarist. "I couldn't possibly-"

Ryusuke cut him off, "Seems like you've been listening to a lot of music lately," he pointed out. "I just thought maybe you'd like to start playing some, too."

Izuki whistled. "Wow... Looks like a real old one." He mused.

Ryusuke picked it up and sat down on a bench as he started to tune it. "Eh, it's not much, but it sounds pretty good." He remarked. "There we go." He smiled and started playing some chords on it.

Koyuki and Izuki watched him, the former of the two captivated by the playing. Ryusuke kept on playing into the night, until one of the strings came off.

"Ah shit, string broke."

"What song was that you were playing?"

"Heh, I don't know. I was just making it up."

Koyuki was now even more impressed.

"It sounded blue-sy to me." Izuki commented.

"Yeah."

"The way you play is amazing, man."

Koyuki suddenly got pumped. "That tears it!" He said. "I'm gonna practice every waking moment, I'll play and play and play until I'm that good!"

"Yeah," Ryusuke smiled at that. "Cool. I'll be holding on to that, can't wait to see it happen."

Koyuki beamed, promising himself not to let Ryusuke down.

 **~o~**

"Minami! Finally!" Kiyo grunted, wearing a batter's uniform. "where have you been? Mit-tan's pissed."

"Doesn't it start at four thirty?"

"No, it was at three!" Kiyo complained. "we're in the last inning!"

"Thought she said four thirty."

Koyuki surveyed the field. Ryusuke followed the course of direction he was looking at, the person standing on the mound, some blond guy.

"Who's the pitcher?"

"Manabu Miyazawa," Ryusuke shrugged. "He sings for this band called _The Crowd_."

"Never heard of him."

"They had this huge following around here, everyone thought it was just a matter of time before they got signed." Ryusuke told him. "But then, the drummer quit and the band broke up. The whole thing was kinda pathetic."

Manabu smirked, arm outstretched with the ball in hand. He took a swing and almost hit the batter on the face, who had to dodge to avoid getting hit. But it was a strike.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing!"

"That's strange," Manabu said cockily. "I can't seem to make the ball hit the bat."

The batter went berserk, frustrated with the pitcher's attitude.

"Hey batter, try not to move around so much." Manabu said mockingly, before tossing the ball once again close to the batter's face.

The batter swang this time but still missed.

"Strike!"

Koyuki frowned, peeved by guys like those. "Doesn't seem all that great to me." He admitted.

"If I can get him to be in my band," Ryusuke suddenly said. "then Taira's in, too."

"Hey guys," Kiyo spoke up. "Take a look at their bench."

At the opponents battery, Ryusuke spotted Eiji mingling among them.

"Eiji..."

"I heard he's been trying to get Manabu to join up with him ever since _Serial Mama_ broke up."

Ryusuke frowned.

"Ryusuke-kun!" Mit-tan came by in her coach uniform. "so nice of you to stop by. What's the matter, can't you read a watch?" She grounded irritably.

Ryusuke rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I guess there was a miscommunication." He admitted.

"I told you we were short on players, kid!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it, mister! Because of you, I had to call the one person I did not want to call!" She jerked a thumb behind her.

Ryusuke looked over and cursed, spotting a guy with an afro-like hairdo. "Oh god." He muttered, moving over to Koyuki. "not Chiba." Koyuki blinked, looking behind him where Ryusuke was trying to hide himself.

"Uh, Ryusuke?"

Ryusuke whispered to him, "I owe him thirty thousand yen..."

"Hey!"

Both Koyuki and Ryusuke had flinched.

"Ryusuke! Where's my money?!"

Ryusuke stayed behind Koyuki, not even facing Mr. Angry Afro. Koyuki was stoned in place, something between fear of the stranger and determination to defend Ryusuke keeping him at place... Even if Ryusuke was the one at the wrong.

Izuki found that amusing.

"You said I can pay you back as soon as I have the cash," Ryusuke said lamely. "I haven't had the..."

"Don't you give me that crap!" Chiba cut him off angrily. "You free-loading son of a-!"

"CHIIIBA!"

Chiba stopped his rants.

"We only got the field until five!" Mit-tan snapped. "Let's go!"

Chiba scoffed, turning towards the plate. "Stupid cheap ass," he muttered. "Just you wait..."

Manabu smirked, winding up for the pitch. Chiba just got in place when he released, and the ball only missed him since his head for already ducked.

"To be honest, I don't think he's that great of a singer." Ryusuke admitted. "but if I want Taira... I don't have a lot of options."

Kiyo shrugged. "What about Chiba?" He suggested.

"What, he can sing?" Ryusuke snorted. "Bullshit."

Kiyo chuckled. "He's got a hella lot of presence. Way more than that ass Manabu has." He pointed out.

 _ **Thwack!**_

All of them flinched at the sound of the impact, wide eyed. "Ouch, I felt that one." Izuki winced.

"Owww! Fuck!"

Manabu smirked cockily. "Aww," he feigned sympathy. "you're suppose to duck when I throw it at ya."

"Grrr..." Chiba growled, dumping his gear to the ground. "I'll kill you... Bitch!"

Manabu made a mocking placating gesture. "Oh come on, don't get so uptight." he cooed. "It's not like you guys have a shot in winning this one."

"Easy fella," Manabu's team mate smirked, placing a hand on Chiba's shoulder

Chiba smirks back for second... Before giving the man an high kick to the face. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

"Whoa, check out that kick!"

"No way. Did he really just do that?"

"Looks painful..."

Kiyo smirked. "Well, if you can't beat 'em," he slapped his cheeks with both hands before every player went against each other in an all-out brawl.

Even Ryusuke got in it, but only because someone accidentally threw a hit at him.

Manabu just looked bored and simply lit a cigarette stick.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding me... Men!" Mit-tan complained loudly. "Stupid Chiba..."

Koyuki frowned as he watched, painful memories resurfacing. "No, stop..." He mumbled, clenching his fists.

"Uh?" Izuki took noticed, watching him worriedly.

Koyuki took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. "Everybody... STOOOOOOOOP!"

Ryusuke widened his eyes as he stared at Koyuki, all while punching a guy in the face.

Eiji raised a brow.

Manabu rolled his eyes, looking away, when someone came up to him and punched him right at the face. "Jerk!"

The fighting went on.

Koyuki glared, ready to scream again. But stopped, realizing these were grown men. There was no way they'd listen to a pathetic kid like him. He looked down.

"Koyuki..." Izuki held his shoulder. "let it go..."

Koyuki sighed. It wasn't like he had a choice.

 **A/N:** **Please review.**


End file.
